


Wedding Day

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Wedding, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sub-Zero's wedding day. But will he marry the right person for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Night

*Sub-Zero's POV*

Sub-Zero laid down in bed with his fiancé, Kitana. It was the night before their wedding day, and Kitana was excited. Sub-Zero on the other hand, wasn't so pumped about it.

"Kuai are you alright?"

"Kitana I'm fine."

"If it's about Scorpion I told you already, you can't marry him! It's against the law. Plus you already have me." 

"That's true but, I'll miss him."

"Yea whatever anyways, go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Night Kitana."

"Night Kuai."

Sub-Zero woke up drenched in cold sweat. He knew he didn't want to go through with this. But he had to... right?

He got up and started to hallucinate. He saw scorpion there, crying because of what he was about to do.  
Sub-Zero tried falling back asleep, only to have dreams about him and Scorpion.  
\------------------------------------------  
*Scorpion's POV*

Scorpion knew this day was coming. The day that Sub-Zero would actually leave him. But it was for his own good... right? Scorpion hated the idea of Sub-Zero marrying Kitana, let alone a WOMAN. Scorpion needed a plan and fast to get his Kuai back.


	2. The Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marriage shit.

"Do you, Kitana, take Kuai, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Kuai, take Kitana, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sub-Zero gulped and started to sweat. Was he going to do it? A life with a woman he would never love. Or even worse, a life without Scorpion.

"I... I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

*insert kiss*  
\------------------------------------------

"Kuai... We need to talk."

"Kitana? Is something wrong?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"What is it Kitana?"

"I'm not who you think Kuai."

"Then who are you?"

Kitana suddenly turns into smoke then turns into Scorpion. 

"Hanzo?!"

"SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"HANZO!"

Sub-Zero held Scorpion in his arms and swung him around.

"Wait... does that mean that... we are?"

"Married? I guess so."

"I should have never left you Hanzo. You don't even deserve me for what I did."

"Kuai. I love you and you know that. It doesn't matter what you did, I still love you. I would do anything to be with you."

Sub-Zero felt like crying. Scorpion did truly love him. Even after what he did.

"Hanzo, I know that I don't deserve it but,"

"Kuai stop."

"Hanzo..."

"Stop saying bad things about yourself. If you want something from me, you do deserve it. Now ask me again."

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"I'd love too Kuai."

The End.


End file.
